Irresistable
by spazzgirl
Summary: Naruto's hungry for something, and he's hungry for a certain cherry blossom. PWP NaruSaku SakuNaru. An old one-shot and lemon OwO


**Irresistible**

Hips swayed from side to side, emerald eyes looked back onto the watcher, cerulean eyes filled with mischievous and lust stared back. The watcher couldn't help but grin as the show for him went on, the pink haired girl continued to walk towards the kitchen. The blond haired figure licked his lips from the sight in front of him, the rosette was wearing a mid cut pink shirt and short-shorts that showed her creamy legs, the one thing he liked about the shorts that it gave him a great view of her ass as she bent down whenever she picked something up. He was tempted to take her, his blood boiled, not in anger, but in excitement, oh how he'd love to play with his hime. The blond took a seat on the couch and watched Sakura take on seat on his lap, she started to grind against his lower extremity.

"You're teasing me hime," Naruto whispered hotly in her ear.

Sakura looked at Naruto, she wrapped her arms in the back of his head, her lips met the corner of his, "Oh really?"

"You're such a tease," he growled as his index finger lightly traced over her entrance.

"Nu uh, you're not getting any tonight," she said as she got off his lap.

A growl escaped Naruto's lips, "You dare deny a man of sex hime?"

"Patience Naruto," she slowly walked away from the sexual frustrated blond.

But a devious grin came on his face, "You'll regret denying me of my wants."

Dinner was awfully quiet for Sakura, Naruto just ate silently, and she began to think that he was angry of what happened before. She silently sighed and looked at Naruto who sat next to her on the couch, he had his arm behind her head, and the two were watching a random movie, since they were bored out of their mind. The rosette let out a sigh and walked towards the bedroom, but decided to shower first in the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom, Naruto grinned as Sakura walked away.

"Ah that feels so good," she said as the warm water touched her skin.

"You look delicious hime," Sakura jumped a bit and saw Naruto leaning against the wall with his arms across his chest.

Sakura just had an angry look on her face. "Do you mind Naruto? I'm trying to bathe here."

"It's not like this is the first time I saw you in the shower, after all I did take you here once." This caused the rosette to blush at the memory of the echoing of their body slapping loudly was all thanks to the water. "And I'm feeling hungry," he finished off with a growl.

"Wha-Naruto we just ate dinner. Now leave so I may resume to my bath." She looked away and continued to shower. Naruto just stood there with a smirk on his face, and she still noticed that he was there, "Naruto I told you to-." Her talking was silenced by Naruto's lips.

She squirmed underneath his touch, the blond pinned her against the wall, and his hair was tamed by the flow of water. "I'm hungry hime," he whispered hotly against her ear.

She gasped as he entered two fingers in her entrance, she bit her bottom lip to keep the moans coming out she dare wouldn't let Naruto win. The blond let out a growl as he nipped her skin, his fingers went deeper into her. The rosette cried out as his skilled fingers were buried deep within her lower extremities. He kneeled down and his tongue thrusted in, she gasped out loud, Sakura felt herself loose her balance but held onto Naruto's broad shoulders. His lips wrapped around her clit and thrusted into her wet cavern, her body quaked as her orgasm struck, the blond withdrew his fingers and looked at Sakura as he looked his fingers clean sexily.

"Still hungry," he let out a primal growl. Sakura sat on the floor as her back leaned against the wall, the blonde's skillful tongue explored her inside, and she came again.

"Na-Naruto," he grinned sexily at her.

"You got me so hard," he took of his soaked clothes and soon he was naked as she was. He put his hardened length in front of her, and Sakura got the message and deep throated her lover. "Oh my god Sakura, you're such a naughty kitten." She massaged his balls and the blond let out a low growl. After a while, he released himself inside of her mouth, Sakura swallowed his load and sucked him dry. "Fuck this," the rosette let out a yelp as Naruto pushed her against the wall as he quickly thrusted himself into her entrance.

"Ah Naruto," she moaned aloud.

He grinned and whispered hotly in her ear, "My kitten has been such a naughty girl and deserves to be punished," he finished with a growl.

This time the bathroom was filled with really loud slapping of wet bodies, Naruto turned off the shower and brought Sakura to the bed, and he smirked and flipped her on her hands and knees. He thrusted inside of her harder than before, Sakura gripped the bed sheets tightly as her lover moved in and out of her. Their breathing began to shorten, Naruto flipped her over and brought her legs over her shoulder, Sakura's moans began to grow louder than ever before. With each movement, Naruto struck the back of her entrance, and the results were a high pitch scream and a hyperventaling Sakura. The rosette didn't notice the sly grin Naruto had, and he laid on his back while Sakura was on top of him, she felt herself lose control as Naruto thrusted up as she rode him. The blonde groaned as she tightened herself around him, Naruto grabbed Sakura's hips and slammed her onto is hips as he thrusted up. The two came, Naruto's hot seeds filled up Sakura's empty and hungry womb, she moaned as she felt Naruto filling her up. After a while, she fell onto her lover, both breathing heavily.

"I don't think I could walk." The rosette said as she nuzzled her lover's chest.

Naruto just chuckled, "I don't think I can do anything this week."

"It's your fault you had to do it hard."

**END**

* * *

**An unfinished, well now finished, one-shot and a lemon. I was randomly going through my documents until I found this and decided to finish it. I think I have a lot more of unfinished stuff, go me *waves pompoms* some of them I started but didn't bother finished, I'm lazy. Sorry if this sucks people, my lemon skills aren't what they used to be OwO, I promise to do something that I have no idea what the hell I'm talking about. **


End file.
